Los Niños Héroes
by Real Madrid Clube Futbol
Summary: Toshizo Hijikata's hidden story: a story which he, by a surprise meeting, has encounter the bravery and the sacrifice. It had an impact for him when he grew up from time, and one of his main faction for the creation of Shinsengumi. Short!
1. Chapter 1

_A story when Hijikata was young…_

* * *

September 1847

Japan…

Well, a rainy day for the boy named Toshizo Hijikata. With him, it looked like nothing more after all. Only had older brother and sister cared for him, he had to be strong. But sometimes, he felt he couldn't.

He went off to the bed of his old farming house…

"なぜ私はかかわらず、それを理解するする必要がありますか？" ( _Why I have to understand it, though?_ )

He was still trying to learn something though…

And yeah, at that night, it was remaining like that…

…

…

…

…

…

Until Toshizo found that, something shiny in the nearby forest. It had something strange on it…

"Huh?"

He just put up nothing, going out and check what inside there though. It was the light that shiny inside the forest. At the rain, the forest… shine? No way!

He wanted to figure why. So he entered himself. And just like something mythical, the more steps he walked, the larger shining thing became wider and wider…

"ねえ、あなたは誰ですか？" ( _Hey, who are you?_ )

He only wore his late father's farming hat when he went into the forest. But as the rains started to stop, was the time something happened. Hijikata moved further, but less trees and when he arrived… it was…

…was…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

* * *

He walked out, and then, he looked into the scene. It… looked not like Japan, not like his house anymore…

"ねえ、ここで私は？" ( _Hey, where am I?_ )

With a 12 years old boy, his feelings had a bit of strange: it wasn't like his house, but rather a large building. With some piece of cannons, with some men wearing white uniforms and…

…he looked to himself: his farming clothes… changed into… a modern uniform, with a military uniform and a Western sword. He also saw the picture… the God met humans… even he saw the chandeliers, some amber painting…

He was…

"ここはどこ？" ( _Where am I?_ )

As he was still in surprise, suddenly…

…

…

…

"BOOOOOM!"

A part of the room collapsed. That's meant… war! He smelt it. Toshizo had to run out, run to the corridor, with his new ever black boots. He came out, and he saw that… he was just standing… in…

…

…larger than a Japanese castle, it was…

…with a flag that have tri-colors: green-white-red with an eagle symbol in the middle flying… he realized, he was in…

…

"Tomar sus brazos! Los americanos son aquí!" ( _Take your arms! The Americans are here!_ )

What language is this? Toshizo couldn't understand though, so he looked out. And when he checked out, he had encountered with a man… running to him…

And this man looked to Toshizo…

…Toshizo also had a bit of surprise…

…

…

…

"Hey, no te das cuenta de algo, privado?" ( _Hey, don't you realize something, private?_ )

Toshizo didn't understand, so he shook his head. However, the man, the Lieutenant, he yelled:

"Los yanquis habían llegado cerca de la capital, cada mexicanos deben permanecer!" ( _The Yankees had come close to the capital, every Mexicans must stand!_ )

Wow… so Toshizo just realized, he was in a foreign land, an unknown place, which would be called in the future…

…

… _Mexico_. How could be, from a forest jumping into a fortress? He would never understand though.

When they looked each others, it might be… a part that would change the life to Toshizo… once and for all…


	2. Chapter 2

For time, Toshizo looked. He just realized that, it was a battlefield…

…

#####

In the enemy side, an old, white headed General wearing uniform went out. He just laughed:

"Hahahahahaha, Santa Anna is very clever, but not good enough."

"General, do you think we should do something on it?" the other officer requested for a mission.

"Quitman, why you have to worry for?"

"I think those Mexicans won't let us cross to the capital easily. They will defend it by all costs, maybe more than just a week."

"Hhhmmmm…" the Gen. seemed to agree with it, so he told something to the officer named Quitman: "Okay, if you feel worry, you can command the 2nd and 3rd infantry divisions. Told Casey and Jason to command the 1st artillery battalion."

"Yes Sir!" Quitman took the horse and quickly ran into his division. Those men, fighting under the star-spangled flag, they were heading to the fortress…

…

#####

Toshizo wanted to ask who was the officer, however, he couldn't speak their language. At that time, a man arrived.

"Juan de la Barrera! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" ( _Juan de la Barrera!_ _What are you doing here_ _?_ )

"Estoy intentando, por favor esperar por un tiempo, Mayor!" ( _I'm trying, please wait for a moment, Major!_ )

"Arrgghhh…" The Major seemed to be unfriendly when he saw the Mexican Army. He ran away. Then, Juan de la Barrera asked Toshizo, this time with a different question:

"Hey… do you know where is Antoine?"

"Huh?"

The lack of language skills definitely became a major problem for Toshizo, however, as the fires became heavy, Juan had to delay waiting the answer to check out the situation. Toshizo wondered why, so he followed Juan. He just crossed from the forest to a fortress, so he was strange in here.

"How can I speak their language? I don't know what he wants!"

When he came out, he just realized that this man had… encountered a girl. The girl with same age as him. Toshizo looked like a kid in front of them, so he had to watch for a moment.

Juan was talking to the girl…

"Finally, Antoine! You… you shouldn't be there."

"But I want to help you fight. If you get injured…"

"Don't make more problem, Antoine. I know how you care on me, but it is unsafe currently. Follow me!"

Juan told to Antoine and he grabbed her right hand. Toshizo wanted to check what happened next, so he ran behind them…

…without realizing…

…

…

"Juan de la Barrera, que quiere tomar Antoine alejado? Su vida está a punto de terminar, Juan!" ( _Juan de la Barrera, you want to take Antoine away?_ _Your life is about to end, Juan!_ )

Meanwhile, what would Toshizo face?

…

…

…

As the enemy at the gates?


	3. Mexican-American war

At the same time, Toshizo followed Barrera and Antoine's footsteps. Because he was being under their shadows…

But the bombardments from the enemy was not over yet.

"BOOM!"

And when the Mexicans were holding the line, Toshizo suddenly realized that he would meet a huge invasion, so when he followed behind Juan, he also had to notice the battlefield. Only then he could realize what he faced for.

At the time he watched the situation from the fortress, he didn't realize those upcoming troopers. However, seeing the scene, he had some distinct predict about future, especially… like that…

The scene he just watched was a bunch of troops, the troops which those men said "Yankees". The American troops! They were running to the fortress…

* * *

 _At that time, the United States of America and the Republic of Mexico had declared war for a year. First, Mexico launched sudden attacks into Texas, America's newly annexed territory, with hope that could make Washington D.C. thought again. The attack was organized well by Antonio Lopez de Santa Anna._

 _However, his army was quickly repulsed from Texas, and the U.S. President James K. Polk had considered the Mexican invasion of Texas as an act of war. He then quickly declared war on Mexico, and mobilized troops. Due to the U.S. good preparations for war, they managed quickly, from being invaded, to a large scale invasion of Mexico. From then, through Texas, to California, and now, inside Mexican territory, the U.S. victories came like water's waves._

 _Being surrounded in this situation, also, due to large scale unrest in Mexico before the war, the Mexicans couldn't resist the U.S. in the military clash. So Gen. Santa Anna had to order a total defend of the capital: Mexico City. And Chapultepec Castle had been chosen for this. But bad preparation was still a major problem for Mexican Army._

 _And now, Chapultepec was being stormed… by the U.S. troops, led by General Winfield Scott, the white head man._

* * *

Toshizo definitely didn't really know fully about that…


	4. Juan Escutia's farewell

With Toshizo, his experiences grew through times. Seeing the U.S. Army storming the fortress, he couldn't deny the fact that he must go to fight. But by how when he was lack of knowledge over those weapons like big guns?

Well know.

Antoine and Barrera just went out from here. He must find his other fives, they were his friends in his own group. He just yelled:

"BROTHERS! WHERE ARE YOU?"

Meanwhile, the Americans had blown up a stronghold outside Chapultepec Castle. On that day, the future Commander of the U.S. Army, Ulysses S. Grant, just put up his sword: "Charge, men! CHARGE!"

His fellow friend Robert E. Lee just laughed though…

…

As for Juan de la Barrera, he and Antoine just went out, until they discovered that the remaining five was holding the line in any cause they could. The fires continued with mass bombardments by the U.S. Forces. The United States troops totally outnumbered the Mexican defenders.

"Fire!"

As for the battle scene, Toshizo realized only one thing: run! He had to run, as he had to follow Juan in any costs. Even he couldn't understand their language, he had to follow.

And each of his steps, he just found more fallen Mexican soldiers. But he did not know what was Mexico at that day, it marked ton of problem.

But he had to continue.

Meanwhile, Juan finally found the other, but then, he just found there was one missing.

"Wait,… where is Escutia?"

"Juan Escutia? I thought…"

"Hang on, Barrera. I knew where is he! He is outside! And he was with the broken tower of the castle!"

"WHAT?" Juan de la Barrera yelled. He knew, if getting inside the tower would mean suicide. The tower, which had the big Mexican flag, was under siege of the U.S. Barrera must come to rescue…

"Okay. Stay here! I will go and save him!"

But suddenly, one of those boy touched Barrera's shoulder. He said:

"No, you can't leave without us. You are like our brother. You helped us, you organized _La Patria_ , time for us to pay it back. We will follow you!"

"Really?"

"Yes."

…

…

…

…

…

Toshizo, meanwhile, the 12 years old boy found Juan de la Barrera, standing with Antoine and 4 other officers. They were talking something, until they finally agreed, and then, Juan shouted and all, even Miss Antoine, also went with him. All of those officers, looked not older to Juan, might be even younger.

Toshizo just followed behind, without noticing that, the man who cursed Juan de la Barrera, had secretly opened the gate for the U.S. Army…

#####

Meanwhile, Gen. Quitman with his assistant, Thomas J. Jackson, asked for a total strike. And Jackson nodded: "God, I will make it come true soon." He soon asked a bombardment, and they agreed. Then they quickly fired up. But after the only shots, it quickly changed by a total attack led by Jackson's troops. His men quickly smashed the defenders.

And inside, Juan Escutia, the young private soldier, had been holding the line with others.

"Don't leave! The Yankees will not pass!"

But the Mexicans couldn't hold much longer. Juan Escutia found that the first American troops entered inside the tower and the building, so definitely, the Americans were invading, he must hold on. However, he just received the new from Gen. Nicolás Bravo…

And he was shocked…

"No…"

Gen. Bravo ordered to shut down, and all the troops had to withdraw from the outside fortress to defend inside. Because the gate was opened by someone suspected to be American agent. This was a problem for Escutia because he was out of ammo.

"Oh no. Please don't leave so early…"

Too late now… Escutia…

#####

Meanwhile, Barrera and his men, with Antoine, found that the Americans were everywhere. All the Mexican defenders were killed.

"Impossible!"

"The Yankees had destroyed all of defenders outside…"

"Maybe Escutia was stuck in somewhere. We must find him, he might be still alive!"

"GO GO GO!"

As for Toshizo, he soon discovered many death bodies: both two sides got high casualties, but seeing the situation, he guessed that his side was losing…

He also impressed on the way those Mexicans, led by Barrera were doing, so he decided to follow them. Might be he could learn something for his future. And he went out.

What was happening to Juan Escutia?

Well, he defended well, but when his brothers started to fall due to the overwhelming American troops moving inside, Escutia managed to escape, with the big Mexican flag. However, he was surrounded later…

Barrera, and his friends, they might be too late…

…

…

…

"Escutia!"

They yelled, however, Antoine, from the destroyed tower, she had shouted: "Is he there?" They looked to the scene, in another defending tower, but this time was Escutia vs. Americans. The U.S. troops were everywhere!

They aimed guns…

"Surrender, young boy, or you die with them!"

Escutia was lack of English, but he still understood what those Americans want. So…

…

…

…

…

…

"ESCUTIA! PLEASE…"

Barrera shouted when he saw Juan Escutia, Escutia was in deep trouble, but he showed no fear at all. Might be with him, it was the last moment to become hero…

"Brother Barrera… I know what you want… thank you…"

Then, from the height, he just looked for the last time, and said… in deep of tears…

"Thank you… and I am proud to be brother… La Patria brothers… Good luck… in the next life! God, Nation, Honor and Trust! VIVA MEXICO!"

Toshizo just followed up. He had managed to escape from the hell fire, but when he climbed up, he just found that those others were looking to the one, and Toshizo…

"Hey, aren't they…"

Toshizo soon heard the last words, before he saw the scene through a broken window:

…

Juan Escutia wrapped the flag to himself, and jumped off… Farewell, young cadet… Meanwhile, the U.S. troops, couldn't believe what they just saw, tried to look down, but finally, Escutia had fallen…

…like a fallen blossom…

With Toshizo, it was the first experience for him to see a foreign sacrifice, and it was truly heroic, for him…

…

…

…

…

…


	5. Suicide

After all, Juan Escutia had jumped down. However, his sacrifice was just the beginning of a tragic story of the La Patria group, a group which Toshizo encountered…

…

"HERE THEY ARE! THE OTHER REMAINING MEXICANS!"

Those Americans quickly changed its fire. With superior firepower combined from the man led by E. Lee and S. Grant, the Americans soon blew up the other gate, in order to entering the fortress. However, those attacks seemed to have met fierce resistances from the Mexicans.

In this situation, Gen. Winfried Scott decided to "teach Mexico a lesson". He sent a special battalion which combined most of elite marines against Mexican defenders. They were ordered to bomb it as soon as possible, since they carried some gunpowder for themselves.

"Here is your chance, do it!"

…

As for the Mexicans, Juan de la Barrera ordered all to retreat inside, because of the fate what Escutia had faced. However, one of them – Vicente Suárez – stepped up…

"No, we won't retreat! Mexico needs us! Right now, the Yankees are attacking, if we get inside, we will die just like a coward, brother."

"So how can we do?" Barrera asked.

"We will die together!" Vicente noted: "How about that, Francisco?"

"Yeah, we should do that. La Patria – "brave, honor and trust" – we have to keep our words! We are Mexicans, we are sons of Aztecs, my brother!"

"Guys…" de la Barrera really got a big touch. For the first time, everything he taught them was completely worked. They realized that, the time for them, wasn't much anymore. So, de la Barrera asked all…

"So, my brothers… do you want a ride?"

Toshizo, as he couldn't speak their language, therefore, he just watched their actions. And quickly then, he saw Antoine encouraged Juan, before Juan took armed weapons…

…and then, he took his last moment, talking to the others. He also looked to Antoine, and thanked her…

…

…

…

Then, he went out.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…"

The young heroes decided to make a total attack on the Americans who were trying to enter the fortress…

It was then Toshizo realized that, the spirit of sacrifice was not only at his homeland, but also in everywhere…


	6. Chapter 3

The remaining five went out. They used their swords to fight the Americans. There is a tense clash outside, when Gen. Bravo ordered total retreat and holding inside.

As for the two Americans: Ulysses S. Grant and Robert E. Lee, Lee realized that he couldn't let this situation turned stuck, because if the Mexicans shut the gate, the Americans would have to face a total trap. So he ordered some engineers to be ready…

…

…

…

Meanwhile, Toshizo just looked to the scene. Juan de la Barrera's bravery alongside the remaining others impressed him a lot. However, suddenly, he heard a big blow!

BOOM!

The Americans had blown up something outside. Toshizo tried to not being distracted, but his Mexican garrison was in trouble! He soon found that, it was…

"Hey…"

Suddenly, Toshizo decided to put his pistol. He had to shoot, in order to prevent the Americans from burning entire the fortress, but also, to do the best for Juan and his men. So he aimed…

"Take still…"

He did learn to use this from his brother, after his brother stole from a foreign merchant who was trying to head to Japan. And Toshizo looked into this person…

"1… 2…"

And…

…

"BLAM!"

…

…

…

"AHH!"

#####

E. Lee fell down suddenly. It quickly made the Americans shocked:

"Brevet E. Lee!"

However, General Scott noticed that E. Lee still stood up. But he got wounded in the shoulder. E. Lee screamed: "ARRRGGGGHHHHHH…"

Even Robert E. Lee got injured, the Mexicans couldn't do better. Because they turned stuck inside, the Mexicans hadn't realized the chance, as E. Lee was the commander of the artillery ground force. Scott and Grant yelled, calling the continuation of the bombardment.

#####

Toshizo found that, the brevet was not killed. He only shot injured him.

"No…"

As for his look into the battlefield, he found that, now, Juan still fought. In this situation, the Americans gathered up, and aiming guns…

Juan and the last four went on and tried to take their direct hit…

…

…

…

But not this time.

"READY! AIM! FIRE!"

"BLAM!"

The shot! It…

Meanwhile, Ms. Antoine, she just looked back, and saw that the Americans had shot into all 5 of them. And with Juan, was it… his farewell?

Juan de la Barrera and his brothers, they were all…

With Toshizo, he just saw…

…a heroic stand…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Juan de la Barrera… and the others… all…

…went down…


	7. Fallen

All of other 5, they were getting shot by the American troops. At that time, Juan de la Barrera just stood there, seeing the others, tried to reach the line, but more shot, more blood…

…

They didn't mention this… with them, they just thought to do the best for their country…

"We… huh… huh…"

All of them, the remaining five, they soon fell so fast… but in their last breathes, they still mentioned… or more, was remembering their heroic days…

…the days they met…

…the days they formed _La Patria_ , which now had over 15 members…

…and when they lived…

…

…but the most special, was their meeting with Antoine. The half French girl had done many good jobs…

…she cared on them…

…she helped and cured them…

…she healed them…

…she cheered them…

And now, she just watched they were falling down. One to one. No more chance. But soon, she realized that, she had to cut something down…

"Juan! I must do something…"

She used her mouth, and…

Oh my, she bit her left hand. With Toshizo, he never mentioned a woman would do that. But the teeth answered all…

…

…

…

Antoine's family itself was belong to a vampire branch. But through the time being assimilated, her family was now just half-vampire.

Ultimately, under Louis XVI's rule, they were safe, but after the revolution that caused chaos in France, everyone who was identified as "vampire" would be murdered, therefore, they fled to the New World. From then, they resettled in New Orleans, until once again, fled to Mexico today, due to security reason.

Finally they settled in Mexico…

Now, Antoine, she must do the best to save one of them. Of course, she knew that, Juan, she had to save him first.

She knew Juan was the first who sacrificed himself for her, therefore, she would do the best for him. With the others, she also thanked them, but it was too late…

Because of her half-vampire, therefore, if someone shot or stabbed her, she would die like a normal human. This was why she couldn't have many chances…

After the American troops left with a fallen castle, she just jumped down, carefully came into the body of Juan. Now, Juan was still breathing, but really weak…

Then, she carried her blood in her mouth, and she slowly…

…

…

…

…

…

Well, Toshizo just stood out, he watched and then, he soon noticed it…


	8. Chapter 4

After that, Toshizo just realized that, Antoine had touched her lip on Juan, and carried Juan de la Barrera into a horse. Seeing a wall nearly destroyed by the Americans, she carried him out…

Toshizo, realized that, he had continued to follow. And since he followed them in every steps, he didn't miss any move of them. It was such a very good work.

For him, he had a very difficult situation. But for his safety, he had to deal with it, because it was his only chance to see how the other deal, in order to make him survive in this world.

…

Meanwhile, as for the others, finally, one of them stepped out. He tried to find Antoine…

But he saw nothing.

"What? No!"

He tried to find her, but he couldn't. As for the American soldiers began to flood into the fort, this Captain had realized…

"No! JUAAAAAAAAAN…"

He just found that, Juan and Antoine had disappeared. But something told him that, they didn't go so far. He smelt something…

"Ahhhhh…"

He soon discovered, something had been missing…


	9. Chapter 5

And following from the steps, Toshizo soon arrived in time. However, as soon as he discovered, Antoine was a half-vampire.

He didn't even believe on his mind. Why?

Well, it took a lot from him…

…

…

…

As Toshizo continued to watch the whole story, the other officer of those Mexicans, but not joining the fight, he had run out. He captured a horse from a death American cavalry man, and took it. He tried to escape from the bombardment, until he soon saw that, no sooner or later, Mexican force would fail to defend it.

But in order to keep honor, he also fought some clash, before he realized his troops were unable to hold on. So he decided to escape.

…

…

…

…

…

But who knew what would happen. After all, Gen. Winfried Scott just smiled after the fight…

However, E. Lee didn't think the same. He believed that, something was missing about it…

He maintained back to ask S. Grant, even with an injured hand. Grant didn't really understand it at all, but after all, Grant seemed to agree with it. Having been at the military, it might be their finest moment…

…

At that time, the U.S. Force had realized that, Gen. Nicolás Bravo had raised surrender from all of his garrison. The Mexicans had finally lost its fortress.

As for the result, the U.S. Force was about to replace the Mexican flag into the American flag. Soon!

Well, Toshizo, he didn't notice that… but he did know heroic actions of the young heroes, who looked just same age with him at that moment. It would have make some huge steps for him…

…

…

…

And he knew that.

Until now, something was about to change…


	10. Chapter 6

Toshizo continued his trips, and when he just sat down, he soon realized that, the fort had been taken by the Americans. But that day, he didn't know who fighting who, so he just wondered a lot.

Even so, following de la Barrera until here, he could be happy. Since he was really invisible in Chapultepec, he might take a look on it…

"Well, so this happened…"

The American flag soon replaced the Mexican one, and when they went on top, only Juan and Antoine realized that, Mexico was lost.

When they rode their horses, they only saw a dark future…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Finally, they had laid down at the tree, where it blew some kind of flowers looked like blossoms. And from here, there would be a lot of special story… it would be told.


	11. Last duel (1)

After carrying Juan de la Barrera so far, Antoine had decided that she would cure the wound for him. Toshizo followed behind, but really, his role was very minimal.

At least, Toshizo had seen what would come to.

"Oh dear… well, what could I do? I just played a minimal role. But… I don't know their language as well…"

However, Toshizo suggested to himself, he could ride the horse and find some foods. Might be it would delay the bleeding of Juan de la Barrera.

Meanwhile, for Antoine, she kept holding the blood of Juan, by all of her costs. She even touched her lip on him…

…

…

…

Far from the fortress of Chapultepec, a Mexican man rode his horse. He really got mad with it…

"Juan! I won't let you go far away with it!"

He raised question over Juan and Antoine. He knew, one of them must be resting nearby. Because Juan suffered an injury, they couldn't go far. And he knew that.

He had been trying to confess Antoine, but she denied his chance many time. And after he saw that Antoine would forever belong to Juan (although Juan never admitted it), he got mad.

And he wanted to kill Juan once and for all…

…

…

…

Meanwhile, Toshizo rode his horse. He believed that he could do something best for Juan before it was too late for all.

So he raised hands…

He tried to grab some kind of vegetables or elsewhere, however, he didn't really understand what would they eat, since he wasn't a local there.

But he still tried…

…even he had to kill some poor turkeys…

…

…

…

Antoine looked to Juan…

"Are you okay?"

"Well… yes, I am…"

Juan breathed, as he stood up again. This time, Antoine did cover his wound very fast. But it was unsure that could he stand much longer or not. For her, he had to continue his journey. His brothers were all died, he had to be the last to continue the struggle.

But Juan, by somehow, had seen the moment…

"Wait, Antoine. Bring me back the sword… I have something… to deal with…"

Antoine, when she was taking place to make ready, surprised with Juan's decision. So she asked him: "What's wrong?" Juan just said: "It has come. My fate…"

His fate! Well…

…

…

…

The man who rode the horse, had approached nearer and nearer to them. While Toshizo was still finding foods, he had rode his horse into the place…

The hill, where Juan and Antoine were in…

Half vampire, half human, the man discovered the smells of both. Even he knew Toshizo. But he didn't care on Toshizo, he only cared on vengeance…

…

…

"Well, you have come here, my old friend…"

Juan seemed to know this…

…

"And I will teach you a lesson!"

He also arrived…

…

…

…

And from the name, he could be realized… by Juan…

…

…

"Well, Miguel has come."


	12. Last duel (2)

So be it, the meeting between two men, one who had to defend the Fortress until its fallen to the U.S., one who had waited chance, but now they had to decide their fate…

* * *

…

…

…

Toshizo, at that time, only came back few minutes after taking some abandoned boxes, quickly realized that, someone was riding the horse.

He noted it and prepared himself…

…

…

…

Meanwhile, Antoine was told to find a hiding place, and let Juan fought him.

The man, who arrived, told that: Juan stole his love, he would do the best to kill Juan. However, Juan believed, his "friend", Miguel, only wanted Antoine to serve for his darker plan.

"Juan! Give me back Antoine!"

"She doesn't follow you. She said so. So what?"

"Give her back for me! Then I will let you alive!"

Miguel angered, but Juan knew his dark soul, so he replied:

"Yes, this is funny. But I don't think so…"

Toshizo watched from behind. Seriously, since the fall of Chapultepec… no, before that, he only watched them. But their heroic sacrifices still haunted his head.

Might be Juan was about to do the same?

He didn't speak Spanish, therefore, he couldn't understand what they said…

…

…

"Juan, give her back to me! I SAID!"

"Miguel, your dark soul will never succeed in anything! Face it, she abandoned you and your evil plan. You are the only one of our group that didn't do anything to defend our country and handing it to the Americans."

"That's a lie!" Miguel yelled: "I will deal with you from it!" On the fire, Miguel raised his sword, then he went to attack.

Soon knowing this, Juan took his own. Didn't care on the wound, he fought back. And a duel started…


	13. Last duel (3)

Now, they came on. First, Miguel raised his sword, and he quickly jumped up.

"Die, bastard!"

He smashed his sword down, but Juan managed to strike back. However, Miguel wasn't a fool. He quickly changed his body, therefore he survived from the stab. He smiled, crazily…

"I want her…"

"You bet, but your soul will never be with!"

"ARRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Miguel got crazier, and then he used his strength. Knowing that Juan was still in wounded, Miguel managed to attack directly to Juan's left side. Juan had to take cover. In term to response, Juan hit his feet into Miguel's leg. Miguel had to fall back for a while.

This time, Miguel took a moment.

"You are still like that, Juan."

"I know you, just like you know me."

"Then how can you predict it? HIT!"

Quickly enough, Miguel headed to the left again. This time, Juan believed he would try to stab him in the left, since this was the place was still really wounded most.

…

But not this time!

Suddenly, Miguel turned into the right! And he quickly…

…

…

"SZZZZ…"

A bloodshed! Some blood went out. Juan just found it, so he put the sword into the right. However, he wasn't fast enough. Now, he suffered another injury, even it was lighter comparing to the left side.

Miguel, he just laughed: "Just like my wish." However, Miguel realized, he got a scarf too. Damn…

…Juan looked to him. Juan showed his sword with a bit of blood. It was a hit to Miguel's foot, although it only made a minimal wound, couldn't cut down the foot.

But the series wasn't over yet.

Miguel crazily attacked Juan. Now, this was a real match! They were going in front, trying to confront each other.

"Kya!"

Now, their swords touched on. After the first strike, now, was a series of strikes.

"BANG!"

"KLANG!"

"CHAT!"

Wow, only light thunders between them. A man and a half-vampire fighting on the hill. At that moment, only them. No one, from Antoine, to the U.S. and Mexican force, could intervene, because it was far from their place.

They still clashed. Their swords were not resting any piece of minutes. But even tough enough, none of them could end it after 15 minutes. Since this controversy still not ended, they found that, only break through would be the answer.

Even though, they couldn't want to end this so soon. Miguel continued…

And this time, his sword quickly moved into the fight. He made a strike!

…

…

…

They aimed their swords… and ran to…

…

…

…

"SZZZZZZZZZZZZZ…"

This was disgusting though. But in that case, no one knew…

…

And it found that, they just created more wounds…

"Hhhhh…?"

Miguel found that his wound was more serious. Now, the strike from Juan had made his back injured. Even so, Juan also paid a huge payment, with that his wound would be more serious. More blood was falling as well. He tried to recover it back.

But the time couldn't wait any longer.

The time was running. And yeah, they went on and fought. Toshizo went out and saw all, but feared about interrupting it, he stepped out. Miguel and Juan, on their place, kept watching carefully. It might decide their fates…

They raised their swords, for the last time…

…

…

…

"Well, it caused from us over 30 minutes…" Juan said: "Why don't you end it soon?"

"You still stand there? Hhhhmmm, it will be your last moment." Miguel warned: "Remember, after that, no one would escape! NO ONE!"

They all took up, prepared for their last duel…

…

Meanwhile, Antoine, she still watched the battle, and when she was watching, she suddenly saw Toshizo. She got surprised that he still followed them, but then, she tried to call him and prevent him from looking the last. However, Toshizo stood like a stone…

As for Miguel and Juan…

…

…

…

"KYAAAAAAAAAA…"

Antoine, she found that Toshizo didn't wake up, had slapped into his face. She called him to close the eyes, because she didn't want anyone to see. But realizing that Toshizo still stood like that, she used a ton of water nearby…

Waters in the box…

…

…

…

And then, she…

"WAKE UP!"

She threw waters, and…

…

…

…

…

…

* * *

#####

"Huh?" Toshizo just woke up, and realized that, he was just sleeping under the ground. It was sunrise, currently. And then…

"Wake up, brother, what are you doing? And why did you sleep there?"

It was his sister. The 12 years old boy, he just woke up…

He had back to his own world.


End file.
